


Searching for Marauder's Story

by AlwaysAMarauder3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAMarauder3/pseuds/AlwaysAMarauder3
Summary: Found these stories on the site before, but can't find them now. Any help is appreciated.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Searching for Marauder's Story

I'm looking for 3 stories that I can't seem to find anywhere. All are marauders era slash. The first is a story about Sirius going to stay with James after running away. Remus is already staying there and Sirius ends up hearing them having sex and gets jealous. He confronts Remus which leads to them hooking up, but also damaging their relationship. It ends with them finally getting together, though.

Next story is one where the whole of Hogwarts think James and Sirius are a couple, which James and Sirius think is funny. They even end up taking pictures of themselves together which get passed around the school. The pictures lead Sirius to realize he actually wants to be with James and they start really hooking up. Sirius gets Remus to take pictures of him and James together and Remus develops the pictures in a dark room, but ends up getting mad at Sirius. Story ends with Sirius/James/Remus.

Last story is one where Sirius keeps ambushing James with sex and James is at first confused, but then grows to like it. He and Sirius even hook up during the middle of class which leads to them getting kicked out by McGonagal and I believe the story ends with them together in a broom cupboard.

I can't find these stories anywhere, so if you can help with even just one, I'd be so grateful. Thank you!


End file.
